


Angel On His Shoulder

by ArchAngelCassiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Chuck Shurley, God's Vessel Chuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAngelCassiel/pseuds/ArchAngelCassiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the last arch angel falls and teams up with a prophet of the lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel On His Shoulder

   In her lifetime, Cassiel had been witness to many things, unable and unwilling to interfere in any way unless otherwise ordered to. One of these events would become the most life altering; the creation of man.

   She had been among the first to obey her father's command to love them, though she didn't understand it at first and wondered if it were a test of some kind. But over time, she grew to adore the creatures some of her brothers and sisters sometimes referred to as 'The Little Hairless Apes'. She could recall the many times they had amazed her with their ingenuity and adaptability, or warmed her heart with their kind and selfless acts. But she could also recall the pain she felt from the cruelty they were more than capable of and how difficult it was to obey her father's orders. She may have had nothing but faith in her father's plan, but that didn't mean it had been easy to follow it.

  But it wasn't just the actions of humans that had caused her great pain. Her siblings had done the same many times, be it Michael's banishment of Lucifer, the angels allowing the apocalypse to begin or now, Metatron's plans to clear heaven out. Oh yes, she was aware of what Metatron was up to and though she had pleaded through prayer for permission to act, she was given no permission to do so. Instead, she was forced to brace for impact and make plans for her impending descent.

   Initially, she had felt pity for Metatron when he left as she had had no plans to rule the universe the way Michael and the others did. She understood why he left, taking the tablets with him despite the knowledge written upon them. But that disappeared when she discovered his plan and forgiveness was far from being considered when she felt herself being flung downwards. But unlike her many younger siblings, she was at a particular disadvantage. Sitting in heaven with out permission to act, she was with out a vessel and that made her fall an especially painful and near destructive one. But the time spent knowing what was going to happen was spent planning and thus, she was sent down in anything but a free fall.

   There was only one task she was permitted to do regardless of permission, because she was an arch angel and being the last, only she could complete it. Now that the angels were falling, the opportunity for something to happen would grow tenfold and she would be desperately needed. So, using all her strength and planning, Cassiel found her way to a certain ramshackle house in a town who's name she had never cared to learn.

   The dead wisteria plant practically exploded when she struck it, but she hardly noticed when the blinding pain struck just as violently. Her cry of pain drowned out the surprised yelp from the man inside the house, but she didn't dare move. Instead, despite the terrible pain she was in, she waited as the obviously terrified man ran out from his house to investigate what was happening. He was quick to notice what looked like meteorites falling from the sky, but they distracted him for only a moment and he looked back to what had initially caught his attention.

   With cautious curiosity, Chuck stepped closer and closer to the small impact crater smoking in his poorly kept garden. His blue eyes held curiosity and fear, his small frame covered by a worn band tee and a pair of sweatpants and his face was partially hidden by the beginnings of a scruffy beard. His face held the same expression as his eyes mixed with concern; an expression that only changed when he finally saw the arch angel poised inside.

   Chuck was sent flying backwards when Cassiel lunged, the smaller man gasping in shock before having the wind knocked out of him as he landed flat on his back with a guttural grunt. She felt his surprise and pain, but she was quick to try and calm him as she spoke.

   "Please, help me!"

   "Wha-?" Chuck started as he tried to gather himself, but she sensed it when he realized what she was with out her having to explain. Of course he would know what angels were, but now he was not just confused, but concerned and for her of all things.

   "Please, Chuck. I need your help. I don't have time to find a vessel, but I have to protect you. Let me in and I can heal myself in time. Please, I beg you-Help me!" She explained with urgency. He understood then, realizing with a sinking heart that his visions were again coming true and angels really were falling from heaven. He was understandably frightened and tempted to push her away, but his kind nature urged him to do the opposite. He could tell she truly needed his help and that this wasn't some ploy to take over while he remained trapped inside his own body with no control. So, with sympathy in his heart and a flicker of fear, he let her in not knowing what the consequences would be.

   But Cassiel was very aware that he was never created with the intention of carrying an arch angel with in him. He was made for one specific being and now, his design was being tested out of emergency. The massive amount of pain she was in became his own as well and he doubled over with a strained cry through grit teeth when it suddenly hit him. His knees buckled as he clenched his stomach, but his grip seemed to act out of an attempt to keep her in rather than allowing his body to force her out. However, he needed something, anything, to help with the pain.

   With great difficulty, he struggled to scramble up his porch steps and back into his house. He clutched onto the walls as he made his way to the kitchen with one hand while the other arm remained wrapped around his stomach. His shaking hand wrenched open a cupboard door and after knocking almost it's entire contents onto the ground, he found the bottle of pain medication he had long given up on. He tore the lid off and tipped the remaining three or four pills into his mouth with out so much as glancing at the directions. Cassiel thought it might help, but she was proven wrong when an especially strong wave of pain overcame the poor man. He grit his teeth as he grunted, but his eyes searched for anything that might speed up any hopes of relief. He found what he was looking for on the counter; a bottle of scotch he had been tucking himself into before the sudden interruption. His shaking hand gripped the neck of the bottle tightly and he wasted no time pouring the burning liquid down his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he had drank a bottle so quickly.

   Another strong wave of pain his him like a freight train and the bottle fell from his hands and shattered on the ground. His knees buckled a second time and he failed his attempt to brace himself on the counter. Instead, his hand slipped and his chin connected with the counter top as he fell and his mouth clamped down so sharply he could swear he felt a few teeth crack. His bones felt like glass as he curled in on himself on the floor, blinded by the pain as he wrapped his arms around himself. Cassiel was about to eject herself from him in fear of killing him, but something stopped her; a sort of frantic reassurance coupled with Chuck holding her back. She struggled, fearful he wouldn't survive the ordeal, but he held onto her tightly as he said in a strained voice through his grit teeth,

   "No! I'm okay. I-I...I can do this!"

   She wanted to believe him, but she was still fearful for him as his leg kicked out against some sort of invisible attacker and his arms continued to clutch his stomach. He then cried out, so loud that it sent shivers through Cassiel, but there was little she could do as she herself was going through the same pain. Burying herself deep with in his mind, she retreated with the hope that he could cake it through and she followed him down into blackness as he passed out from the pain.

*

   When Chuck awoke, he was at first confused by the fact that he was lying on the kitchen floor. Slowly, he began to remember everything that had happened as he sat up, sore and noticing the blood on his chin. The room began to spin and the urge to vomit grew as he rested a hand on his forehead and the details came back to him.

   Surely it wasn't real. Maybe it was just some nightmare caused by another night of heavy drinking? If it were another vision, it had been a lot more vivid than any he had had before. Any migraine he'd encountered had never been so painful as what he could remmeber going through before passing out. He started to try and stand, but his sore body protested and a softly spoken voice sounded in his ears.

   "Easy."

   He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it, looking around frantically for who it could have been before he heard them apologize just as softly. He was scared at first, but his fear slowly diminished as he remembered the injured and frantic angel that had been pleading with him for his help. He suddenly became aware of the odd feeling in his chest, like he was still holding it close although there was nothing in his arms. To be more specific, it felt like a wounded and helpless animal being held close and finding refuge with in him. But while he knew what she was, he didn't know who as he pressed a hand against his chest as though to better feel her.

   "Wh-...What's your name?" He asked with a raspy voice.

   "Cassiel." She gently replied and while he didn't know anything about any angel named Cassiel, he got the distinct feeling she knew very well who he was.

   "Cassiel?" He repeated.

   "Yes. I'm the last arch angel." She explained and he could actually feel her understanding of his caution and curiosity. The image of what he had been hoping was a meteor shower came back to him and he felt his heart sink with realization.

   "The angels. They really were falling, weren't they?" He asked ad he felt her confirmation with out her having to say it. But he then remembered the first thing she had ever said to him and he felt concern all over again.

   "You...said you have to protect me. What did you mean by that, exactly?" He asked cautiously and he got the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

   "Thousands of angels are wandering the earth, searching for vessels and unfortunately, none of them would be able to know if you were in danger. I suspect that now would be an opportune time for anyone to try and get their hands on you." She explained, but rather than frightening him, it first brought forth more questions.

   "By anyone...you mean the demons? Crowley?"

   "Don't worry," She started as his mind began to race with panic. "I came here to protect you, Chuck. I might be weak from the fall, but I'm still strong enough to keep you safe." She reassured and Chuck felt great relief as he believed her.

   "You won't leave?" He asked, hating that he sounded like some timid child.

   "No." She started gently and he got the distinct feeling that she was smiling at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

   And that was how Cassiel's journey started.


End file.
